1. Technical Field
The present principles relate to containers. More particularly, it relates a collapsible container.
2. Related Art
Containers capable of safely containing an item or items are used for almost everything. Among the most common containers are those for food items. However, containers can be used for many other things such as storing clothing, and/or containing liquids of any kind.
The concept of a collapsible container has been introduced in an effort to save space in the storage of the actual containers. The available collapsible containers generally include a combination of hard or rigid materials and a softer material to enable the “collapsible” feature. One common feature for some known collapsible containers is the use of a rigid base and one or more rigid side wall members.